1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally edema reduction and, more specifically, to such a portable device for treating foot and hand edema.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intermittent pneumatic compression is a therapeutic technique used in medical devices that include an air pump and inflatable auxiliary sleeves, gloves or boots in a system designed to improve venous circulation in the limbs of patients who suffer edema or the risk of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) or pulmonary embolism (PE). In use, an inflatable jacket (sleeve, glove or boot) encloses the limb requiring treatment, and pressure lines are connected between the jacket and the air pump. When activated, the pump fills the air chambers of the jacket in order to pressurize the tissues in the limb, thereby forcing fluids, such as blood and lymph, out of the pressurized area. A short time later, the pressure is reduced, allowing increased blood flow back into the limb. The primary functional aim of the device “is to squeeze blood from the underlying deep veins, which, assuming that the valves are competent, will be displaced proximally.” When the inflatable sleeves deflate, the veins will replenish with blood. The intermittent compressions of the sleeves will ensure the movement of venous blood.
It has been recognized that swelling of limbs can be treated by applying pressure to the limb to force static fluid in the limb toward the trunk of the patient's body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,121 (“the '121 patent”) discloses a massaging sleeve that is formed with a plurality of transversely oriented cells, and an inflatable fluid bag is disposed in each of the cells. Each fluid bag includes a fluid line connector that extends through a hole formed in the associated cell, and the fluid line connectors can be connected to respective fluid lines. To treat the patient, the sleeve is wrapped around a patient's limb, and the fluid bags are then filled with fluid to compress the limb and force fluid out of the limb toward the trunk of the body. While effective for its intended purpose, the device disclosed in the '121 patent suffers from several inherent drawbacks. For instance, to facilitate removing a damaged bag and positioning a new bag in the cell, one side edge of each cell is open, but as recognized by the present invention it can be cumbersome and difficult to install a replacement fluid bag in a cell having only one open side edge. Another drawback to the '121 device is that the fluid line connectors extend outside the sleeve, and consequently can be unintentionally disengaged from their respective fluid lines by the patient during therapy. The present invention recognizes that a compression sleeve can be provided which overcomes both of these prior art problems.
U.S. Pat. No 5,591,200 related to an apparatus for treating edema by applying pressure to a patient's limb includes a sleeve that is surroundingly engageable with the limb, and the sleeve includes a plurality of flexible open-ended cells for holding respective individually inflatable replaceable bladders. Also, a fluid pump is in fluid communication with each of the bladders. The apparatus also includes a plurality of electrically-operated bladder valves, and each valve is disposed between the pump and a respective one of the bladders for selectively establishing a respective pathway for fluid communication between the pump and the associated bladder. A computer individually controls each valve to variably pressurize the bladders in a variable sequence. The computer also includes means for determining the girth of the limb being treated, and to periodically monitor the apparatus for fluid leaks.
U.S. Pat. No 5,443,440 related to a medical device is provided for applying compressive pressures against a patient's foot. The device comprises first and second panels of flexible material secured to one another to form an inflatable bag to be fitted upon the foot. The bag has first and second separate fluid bladders. The first fluid bladder is adapted to engage a first portion of the foot and the second fluid bladder is adapted to engage a second portion of the foot. A boot is provided for holding the inflatable bag to the foot. A fluid supply is provided for applying pressurized fluid to the first and second fluid bladders such that the first fluid bladder applies a first compressive pressure upon the first portion of the foot and the second fluid bladder applies a second compressive pressure upon the second portion of the foot.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable light-weight medical apparatus to perform massage activities from the fingertips downward to the wrist joint easily and from the foot toes to the ankle joint and achieve optimum blood flow at an acceptable patient comfort level.